1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable terminal including Digital Multimedia Broadcasting phones (DMB phones), game phones, chatting phones, camera phones, MP3 phones, Personal Communication System (PCS), Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), Hand Held Phones, etc., and in particular, to a portable terminal and a sliding type cradle for the same, which provides an environment in which a user can conveniently view a screen thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a “portable terminal” refers to an electronic device which a user can carry for wirelessly communicating with another user. In consideration of portability, design of such a portable terminal has tended towards compactness, slimness and lightness, as well as towards providing multimedia capabilities to allow a user to pursue a wider variety of functions. Future portable terminals will used for various functions while still being compact and lightweight and will also be modified to be suitable for functioning in a multimedia environment and for providing Internet access and functions. Additionally, such portable terminals can be used by people anywhere in the world.
Conventional portable terminals can be classified into various types according to their appearance, such as bar-type portable terminals, flip-type portable terminals, and folder-type portable terminals. The bar-type portable terminal has a single housing shaped like a bar. The flip-type portable terminal has a flip panel which is pivotably mounted to a bar-shaped housing by a hinge unit. The folder-type portable terminal has a folder coupled to a single bar-shaped housing by a hinge unit in such a manner that the folder can be rotated in order to be folded or unfolded from the housing.
Further, portable terminals can be classified as neck wearable type terminals and wrist wearable type terminals, according to the position at or the way in which a user wears the terminal. The neck wearable type terminal is one which a user wears around the neck using a lanyard or necklace, while the wrist wearable type terminal is one which a user wears around the wrist.
Additionally, portable terminals can be classified as rotation-type terminals and sliding-type terminals according to the methods of opening and closing the terminals. In the rotation-type portable terminal, two housings are coupled to each other in a manner that one housing rotates to be opened or closed relative to the other while facing each other. In the sliding-type portable terminal, two housings are coupled to each other in a manner that one housing slides to be opened or closed relative to the other. The various classifications of portable terminals are easily understood by those skilled in the art.
Further, each of the conventional portable terminals is now capable of allowing a voice communication as well as a high-speed data communication. That is, as consumer demands have increased, various services have been provided using wireless communication technology for transmitting and receiving data at a high speed.
Presently a camera lens tends to be is mounted to the portable terminal for which it is possible to transmit image signals and the like. Present portable terminals are equipped with an embedded or external camera lens module. Consequently, it is possible to perform image communication with a desired partner or to photograph a desired subject.
However, the conventional portable terminal has the following problems. In order for a user to conveniently view data displayed on a display unit, a separate cradle is required which is not cost effective to the user. It is convenient for a user to view information displayed on a display unit in a state that the display unit is slantingly positioned. As a result, a user grips and slants the portable terminal with his/her hands so as to view the displayed data, unless the conventional portable terminal is slantingly supported by using a separate cradle. Further, it is actually inconvenient for a user to view data displayed on the display unit which is located on a desk without the separate cradle.
Since the user holds the portable terminal with one hand while pushing buttons, in the case of using another function, i.e. game function, etc., excluding function of displaying TV through the portable terminal, it is inconvenient for the user to use the game function.
Further, since the conventional portable terminal has a structure in that the user views information using the display unit in the state that two housings face each other, there is an increase in thickness and the volume of the portable terminal. This further results in an increase in the numbers of the parts for the miniaturization of the portable terminal, thereby making it difficult to assemble and mount the parts, and thus inhibiting the further miniaturization of the portable terminal and making it difficult to commercialize same.